Enter the panic with: Animorphs ft Invader Zim
by freak show
Summary: Zim, Dib and Gir had landed on Earth (our Earth), in Cassie's barn, find out what happens when the Animorphs found Zim. SECOND CHAPTER IS UP!! please read and review, I'll appreciate so much.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs or Zim. Author's Note: This is my first story (finally) and it just flashed through my head, hope you like it, it will be more and I will accept ideas . actually I need them and everything you review. -------------------------------------  
Enter the panic with: Animorphs ft Invader Zim  
  
In a place not so far to the east, orient and the west lived a creature capable to  
  
DOMINATE THE WORLD! Or so he wishes.  
  
Zim: "Gir, connect-Gir?"  
  
Gir: "Taquitos!!"  
  
Zim: "there's no time for a human custom, we need to connect the necessary cables  
  
so the ship can work completely in perfect condition and total function"  
  
Gir: "but I want Taquitos!!"  
  
Zim: "all right, I'll have to do it by my own. Computer, take me to the ship"  
  
Zim and Gir are translated to his precious extraterrestrial ship, not so useful.  
  
Zim: "Finally I found the problem Gir, I only have to push this button and everything  
  
will be ready for the CONQUER!!"  
  
Gir: "which button? This one? *he pushes the wrong button.  
  
Zim: "nooooooo!!!"  
  
In a fraction of second the ship took off taken our passengers to a place close to an  
  
insignificant space line that makes contact between the real life and the "not so real"  
  
life.  
  
Journey: Day one  
  
Zim  
  
In a complete and overwhelming flash Gir and I where taken to a line that, for what I  
  
suspect separates different spaces and time, still is unknown for me and my superior  
  
kind far enough of being close to humans.  
  
We were taken to a place similar to Earth, just that a little odd.uh, different.  
  
Gir  
  
I pushed the button that my master told me, suddenly the ship took off and I saw a  
  
light. The master seems kind of worried as same as me.  
  
I just wanted some taquitos!!  
  
Zim  
  
We landed on earth with filthy grass and insects. We were rounded by terrible  
  
earthlings' animals. I step out of the ship and a wicked surprise was waiting for me. I  
  
saw myself reflected in one of the windows of my ship and I saw my face, it was  
  
different.no, actually all my body had changed, not the color, not the smell of the  
  
shape, it was the hideous texture, warm and not so elastic.  
  
Zim: "Oh no my skin, what is this?!"  
  
Gir *amazed*: "ohhhhh"  
  
Zim: "I wander in what place are we, the ship is damage by the impact, and I'll have  
  
to repair it Gir pass me the tourniquet"  
  
Gir: "yes my master"  
  
Zim: "Gir that's not what I asked for, this is just a branch of what the humans call a  
  
tree"  
  
A sound distracted me from my duty, a crunch of some dead and pitiful leaves, I  
  
turned my head to see what was happening and I saw four humans different from  
  
the ones I know, maybe they are not humans and I landed in a parallel planet of  
  
disgusting Earth.  
  
In the back of Zim's ship something...uh someone is spying the alien and his fellow.  
  
Dib  
  
I was in the back of Zim's ship, spying his next malevolent plan, I think I changed  
  
the wrong cables cause something went wrong and we suddenly landed in this planet  
  
not so different from Earth.  
  
I saw my hands they were kind of different, it seems like real skin and my body  
  
changed too. I saw Zim; he was in the same situation. We must have landed in a parallel line between two time and spaces.  
  
I looked what was happening and between the rubble and the farness I could see  
  
four kids walking into a "hiding place", they looked suspicious.  
  
Zim was trying to follow and spy these space fellows.  
  
Zim  
  
Zim: "Gir, take care of the ship while I'm gone. I'll spy these creatures to know their  
  
filthy plans"  
  
I directed to this place where the lived.  
  
Dib  
  
I went out of my hiding place, or if you prefer Zim's ship, but his helper catch me.  
  
Gir: "BIGHEAD KID!!"  
  
Zim turn around to see me there standing, I was astonished by the yelling of his  
  
helper, by the way I don't have a big head.that's what everybody says but I'M NOT!  
  
Zim: "Dib, what are you doing here? Where you spying me? Confess it!!!"  
  
Dib: "what do you think Zim? I found your malevolent plan!!"  
  
Zim: "what are you talking about you filthy human!!"  
  
Dib *confused*: "the-your-your plan"  
  
Far away I heard a voice, it was talking the same language as us, and it seems, for  
  
what I know, a female voice.  
  
Rachel: "hey guys, do you hear something?"  
  
Zim and I ran to hide behind some bushes without taking off the stare from these  
  
weird creatures.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sorry if sometimes could sound a little weird, but English is not my first language, but I think its okay. There's also a Spanish version if you like to check it out. 


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
Zim, Gir and Dib were transported, by destiny's choice, to a similar planet to Earth,  
  
where (by Zim's words) "horrible creatures live". Actually they aren't horrible, maybe  
  
for an "human phobic" alien O_o  
  
The Animorphs ignore this fact until they hear some voices coming out from Cassie's  
  
barn. They didn't throw away this fact and decided to talk about some other plans,  
  
since Zim and Dib heard 'em.  
  
Now apparently Dib and Zim must stick forces to fight against Animorphs, and they  
  
might ruin some of their plans that they were talking about, but what happens when  
  
they are discover? Will they have to join them? Would they try to destroy them?  
  
Each one has their own suspicious plan. 


	3. chapter 1 the chasing

I want to thank for the reviews, it's kind of weird, 'because right now I need some MORE, or maybe just to say that you like it and you need MORE...okay I have to stop with that, I won't do it any-MORE.. O_o  
  
-----------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rachel My name is Rachel and we were at Cassie's barn discussing about the Yeerks and their next plan.  
  
I thought I heard some voices and the others nodded with me.  
  
Jake: "Tobias, do you see something out there?"  
  
Tobias: [someone is watching over us, but I can't see who it is]  
  
Jake: "okay, just in case, let's not talk about the you know what thing"  
  
Marco: "okay, I won't talk about my date last night"  
  
For almost a minute nobody said something, we stared at him with odd expressions, but I don't know, if he had a date last night he would already be telling everybody a lot of times.  
  
Rachel: "you had a date?"  
  
Marco: "yeah, of course, I had a date with a plate full of popcorns; by the way, they were delicious; and the TV, and that chick from this program.." *trying to remember*  
  
Ax: "Alias"  
  
Marco *explosive*: "Exactly!! *in a mocking voice* where you jealous Rachel?"  
  
Aha, I knew it; it wasn't a real date..wait, jealous? me?  
  
Rachel: "you know what Marco, you should get used to that type of dates 'cause with me you won't have one"  
  
Marco: "ouchie"  
  
Marco  
  
Yeah, well it kind of hurt a little bit..nah, in fact I'm already used to this and the worst or best part, I don't know which one to choose, is that I really like it, specially when she gets angry. Though, I respect her relationship with Bird-boy. I do this just to have some fun.  
  
Jake: "I'm hungry; do you guys want something to eat?"  
  
Jake like always ignoring and interrupting the discussion.  
  
Cassie: "yep, I finished"  
  
Rachel: "I'm dying to eat something"  
  
Marco: "or are you dying for me"  
  
Hahaha, I'll never get tired of this.  
  
Rachel *ignoring Markillo*: "Tobias, are you coming?"  
  
Tobias: [I'll catch with you guys later]  
  
Ax: "food ood-fo"  
  
Ax, we already knew the answer, you know something to eat, some food... By the way he was in his human morph for about some minutes away since we heard those unknown voices, in fact they were kind of weird. So we couldn't talk about the you know what thing.  
  
Zim  
  
Zim: "aha, I knew it, they have a plan all for-"  
  
Dib: "Zim, they are only going to eat something"  
  
Gir: "¿food?"  
  
Human perplexed to believe everything they say, I'll try to follow his dirty game, but I know this creatures have something in their mind and I'm going to find out what it is.  
  
Zim: "how do you know?!"  
  
Dib: "because they just said that"  
  
Zim: "yeah, yeah whatever, I have to go"  
  
Gir: "FOOD!!"  
  
Dib: "you're going to spy them aren't you?  
  
Zim: "what do you think Dib"  
  
Dib: "wait I'll go with you"  
  
Zim: "and what? Pass some of my precious time with you?! With my worst enemy?!"  
  
Dib: "think about it for a moment, we can stick forces so we could destroy this creatures"  
  
Zim: "I refuse!"  
  
I know what he is planning to do, he's going to be apparently in my side, but he will play against me and maybe, just maybe betray me, but he won't get it, though I'm thinking for the moment, I know it's risky, but I must be with someone so it won't look too suspicious.  
  
Zim: "okay, but hurry defenseless human, they are disappearing"  
  
That's the way we went together on this expedition.  
  
Zim: "Gir let's go, we have things to do"  
  
Gir: "yeah!!"  
  
Tobias  
  
I decided to reach them in a moment, I knew there was someone else around spying us, unfortunately I didn't saw them when we were all together, but the only thing I saw was two shadows and the voices discussing about something I can't quite figure it out.  
  
I went out from the barn and to my amazement I saw two creatures a little bit weird, no wait, they were weird, one is green and big red eyes, just like every human non infested imagine, and the other wasn't that odd, just his big head. After another discussion between them (it seems like they don't get along) they directed their bodies with a...dog? To follow the others. I must hurry to catch the guys and tell them about this fellows and the situation. 


	4. Chapter 2 Insanity and Compressed Multi...

No one had review since I update the last time.that makes me feel bad, but I don't know I have fun writing this, so read and review and let me know what you think.  
  
-----------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Insanity and Compressed Multitude  
  
Jake  
  
We were on the way to the mall and we ignored (not at all) those voices, actually they weren't very clear and exact, as the matter of fact they were funny or just the simple murmur that we could hear from a long distance.  
  
I feel bad about that, what if one of "them" was spying on us? And he already knows everything... But now that I'm reflecting, that can't be possible since we just arrived at Cassie's barn and we didn't talked about the Yeerks, maybe.probably that's why I'm not worried though I can't get out of my mind the fact that someone else was out there, probably behind the bushes.  
  
Anyway, I knew the reason why Tobias didn't come with us; he stayed to look for spies.  
  
While all this thoughts went trough my brain Ax went to the bathroom, he said it was urgently, and the guys were discussing about I don't know what, you know Marco, he always find something to discuss about and then he is always "right" but with Rachel-  
  
Marco: "Jake, tell this girls, they don't want to believe me, am I or not right?"  
  
Jake: "uh? What are you talking about?"  
  
Rachel *sarcastic tone*: "Jake you might not want to lose this inteeeeresting conversation, maybe Marco would find some of these days the Theory of how to shut his mouth"  
  
Marco: "tell whatever you can tell, but I'm correct"  
  
Rachel: "aha"  
  
Cassie  
  
During all the way through the mall Jake have been in his own world, deep in his thoughts, and I guess, believe that he is kind of worry about what happened just a moment ago at the barn, you know, you have probably heard that story so many times that you're getting sick of it so I'll just skip all the details.  
  
If my intuition is right and it doesn't fail me, I'm almost sure that someone else, apart of us, was there.  
  
So I got closed to Jake so I could talk to him but it turns out that we already had arrive the mall and then the McQueen -a new place to eat hamburgers. - it was full of people, family specially, so I didn't had the opportunity to talk to Jake, so I just grabbed his arm and to this he responded me with a smile that send a chill down my spine..  
  
Rachel  
  
It's impossible, completely dirty, ironic and crazy, there's no way that Marco is correct and even if that happened (I don't think so) it would be insane.  
  
By the way, we already were at the place where I could eat a hamburger, finally! My intestine was crunching so hard that everybody in the place could hear it.  
  
Marco: "geeze Rachel, what was that? Don't tell me you blew one on the back if you know what I mean?"  
  
Rachel *angry*: "OFCOURSE NOT!!! *more calm now* it was my stomach, we must order something, hurry"  
  
Marco *silently but the guys could hear it*: "what about a cheese burger but without cheese?"  
  
Jake: "shut up Marco, someone could hear us"  
  
Marco: "it's okay if you prefer the happy meal with extra happy, it is your problem"  
  
The 3 *with a finger over their lips and making these kinds of sounds*: "shhhhhh!!"  
  
Marco *almost yelling*: "hey, nobody could hear me"  
  
*Everybody turns to see him*  
  
Marco: "what?!"  
  
Marco  
  
All right, I give up, from now on I would be a killjoy, bitter and-  
  
Rachel  
  
Don't exaggerate  
  
Marco  
  
Uh?........hey, stop reading my mind!  
  
Rachel  
  
You are the one who is in my mind  
  
Cassie  
  
Oh no, here we go  
  
*At the outside of the mall*  
  
Tobias  
  
I think I lost them for a moment because the only thing I remember is being flying without taking off the stare to those creatures of god (was a sar.casm.) and suddenly without an advice I crushed head and head with a bird -it looked that he was watching the same thing as me- that came in front of me.  
  
It's estrange, he seem to be thinking really deep, I even thought it was Ax, but I don't think so, he would have already said something.  
  
Anyway I fell into a trash can on the back of the mall where we usually keep a bag with clothes just in case we needed it. So taking advantage of the loneliness of the place I morphed into my human morph and put on some cloths.  
  
And yeah you heard right morph not demorph into my human form, you're not deaf..wait you just read that so- anyway I should explain this again, I over passed the two hours time limit and I got stuck into the morph a red- tail hawk, but a kindness and an act from the Ellimist I got back my morph abilities and my human form too but just for two hours or else I'll be stuck again without hope, and I'll become a "nothlit"...again.  
  
Just in case you were wondering about this fact I already told you, but if you're wondering about the Yeerks and why we can morph? Ask somebody else; right now I don't have time to waste on these things that you know.  
  
Zim  
  
Dib and I were together, impossible but it's true, just to keep capable this expedition. We entered a "mall" where those creatures were directing to, but the place was infested by people who smell like rancid cheese and almost like the humans that unfortunately I know. In that entire multitude we lost them.  
  
Suddenly something crunched and it suffocated my thoughts.  
  
Zim: "would you just be quiet and not a big fat pig? We already have too much with the smell of this almost humans"  
  
Dib: "for Saturn that stomach really sounds with a lot of intensity I'll have to figure out where it comes from" *he runs fast but with difficulty*  
  
Zim: "Dib, wait!"  
  
I ran after him, how long will I keep this shame?  
  
Gir  
  
My master and the bighead kid ran into a place with a lot of people and suddenly I saw..*he can't believe it, he was paralyzed until*  
  
Gir: "TAQUITOS!!!"  
  
Dib  
  
The crunches of that stomach are the best I ever heard since a lot of time, yesterday to be exact.  
  
Naturally I didn't saw a thing, for my short stature but I guided by the sound of that creepy sound.  
  
A man a little bit angry: "get away you bighead kid"  
  
A little spoil kid: "look at that huge head" 


End file.
